


To First Dates and Identity Reveals

by WaywardFairchild



Series: Parkner Week 2020 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Identity Reveal, M/M, Peter Parker Can't Keep Secrets, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Parkner Week Day 4: first datesPeter finally asked Harley out. Will the date goes as planned?
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Parkner Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859515
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60
Collections: Parkner Week 2020





	To First Dates and Identity Reveals

Peter Parker had taken a week to ask out Harley Keener. The two of them had been dancing around each other since Harley first came to New York. Peter and Harley both worked on Spider-Man tech. Harley was a huge fan of the spider in question while Peter was known to mock the hero. The two somehow got along though and Peter had planned on asking the other one out. 

“Will you go out with me?” Peter had asked in the lab one day and Harley had shockingly (though everyone else had expected it besides the young hero himself) agreed to the date. 

~

Peter spent a whole day decided and planning the perfect date in Queens. This was their first date of hopefully many. Peter had changed the plans until May had come in and told him that he should just take him to the park to get some hotdogs, before taking him to his favorite churro place.

“Would that be an acceptable date?” Peter asked.

“Ben took me to Central Park on our first date. It is a perfect date as long as you are with someone you like,” May said. Peter had thought that was cute then. Now he was worried. He told the other boy to wear something casual and had hoped that Harley didn’t dress his normal casual.

~

Harley had not in fact dressed in his oil-stained jeans and now Peter wondered if he was underdressed. Harley was in a nice pair of jeans and had on a button-down flannel that was opened up to a plain black shirt. The other boy had on some converse that marched his shirt and had fixed his hair so it was tamed instead of a mess like it normally was. Peter was just in a button-up and wore jeans. He probably looked out of place. He should have done something with his curls but then he didn’t know what to do with the curls. 

“You look amazing,” the other boy said. Peter didn’t feel like that but he accepted the compliment.

“You don’t look too bad yourself,” Peter said. Harley smiled as Peter lead them out of the tower. Peter held on to Harley’s hand as he made it out of the tower and headed for Central Park. He decided walking would be faster as he told Harley about his plan for the day. Harley just smiled and talked about how glad he was to do anything with Peter. Peter felt his cheeks turn red as they continued walking. Once at Central Park, Peter lead Harley to get hot dogs and they walked to a bench and ate as Peter asked Harley questions and then Harley would ask Peter questions. The two were enjoying themselves and having a good time. Peter had taken Harley to get a churro which Harley enjoyed.

“You are right about these being the best churros,” Harley said.

“This is why we help old ladies cross the street,” Peter said. “They always know where the best food is.” Harley laughed as he looked at Peter. Peter thought that maybe they would kiss at the moment. Harley went to kiss him when they both heard a crash. Both boys turned to see the Rhino. Peter knew he had to get Harley to safety. He moved Harley into an alley then told him that he was going to call Spidey. Harley nodded as Peter went and got in the suit to deal with Rhino. 

“Come on man,” Peter said as the Rhino went to attack him. “Can’t I have one night off?”

“Kill Spider,” Rhino said as Peter jumped out of the way. 

“Hey big and ugly,” a voice said. Peter turned and saw Harley. The Rhino went after Harley and Peter moved fast and moved the boy to the roof. 

“I got this,” Peter said. 

“If you knock out his sight you may get the upper hand. His eyesight isn’t the best,” Harley said. Peter never had thought about that. He moved down and webbed Rhino’s eyes before webbing the rest of Rhino. He made sure the cops had everything handled before he moved back to where he left Harley. 

“You know this was an amazing first date,” Harley said. 

“I’m sure whoever you were out with would think the same,” Peter said. Harley moved next to Peter. 

“I think he does. He is amazing you know,” Harley said. “Smart. Thoughtful. Caring. Dumb.”

“How can he be smart and dumb?” Peter asked.

“He is intelligent but for a smart guy, he can’t seem to keep his secret identity from people,” Harley said. Peter groaned as he took off the mask. 

“Am I that obvious?” Peter asked. 

“Very,” Harley said with a grin. “But I figured it out a while ago. I was hoping you were going to tell me the other day. I was actually shocked when you asked me out. I didn’t think you liked me back.”

“Harley what is not to like about you,” Peter said. “You have an accent. You are intelligent. You are one of the best people I know. You are very kind to others. You take care of your sister when you should have been just being a normal kid.” 

“I guess I am sort of amazing,” Harley said.

“You are amazing and I care so much about you, Harley Keener,” Peter said. 

“I care a lot about you too, Peter Parker,” Harley said. “Now can we head back to the tower so we can tell Tony that we just beat him for the best first date.” Peter laughed but before he moved to get them off the roof a thought came to his mind. 

“Can I kiss you?” Peter asked. Harley nodded and before he knew is Harley kissed him. He enjoyed the feel of the other boy’s lips on his own. He loved the feel of the other boy holding him close as they kissed. Harley pulled away.

“How was that for a first kiss?” Harley said.

“I don’t know, you may need to kiss me again,” Peter said. Harley grinned as Peter kissed the other boy this time. Peter knew the second kiss was just as good as the first kiss had been. 

**Author's Note:**

> To Parkner discord server: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
